


Finn had it Coming

by TicklishFennec



Series: Tickling Days in Zootopia [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Sense of Abandonment, Tickling, Ticklish Finnick, Ticklish Nick WIlde, Young Nick Wilde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklishFennec/pseuds/TicklishFennec
Summary: Fighting is never fun but it can help you learn more about others. Living on the streets is hard, especially for our two young foxes. Follow Nick on a journey of self-discovery with the help of... tickling? I mean what are you supposed to do after you find out your best friend is ticklish??





	Finn had it Coming

   

Finn Had it Coming

Zootopia Story

M/M Tickling

Nick Wilde / Finnick

Days Gone By

                                          

It had been quite a few years since Finnick and Nick first met. It had been the older fox who found him that night in the alley, who helped him out in one of his lowest moments. A few years later After a particularly rough patch, Nick ran into him again in Juvie, though this time a partnership was born.

Almost 20 years of friendship would pass before the beginning of Nicks redemption. But… that’s not why we came here today. In the long history the two foxes shared, many times were both trying and exciting. Every new day the two learned something new about one another, and in their earlier years one stood out more than all the others.

When Nick discovered Finnick was ticklish, it was like a whole new world had opened up for him, Nick was Ten at the time and it was after a particularly rough day trying to sell a special anti-flea collar the two of them managed to acquire. When a stray finger gave way to laughter well Nick couldn’t help himself. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nick waited patiently, it was already a risky business they were engaged in, and Finnick was taking his sweet time again with the collars. Finnick had apparently made some deal with Mr. Big and got ahold of several boxes of anti-flea collars. When he was presented with the collars, he was at a loss of how he was supposed to sell them. He even went so far as to accuse Finnick of keeping his business partner out of the loop. Regardless, now that they had them they had to get rid of them, being caught with these would land them in detention again. He looked over to Finnicks' van waiting to see him finally show up again.

After what seemed like forever a pair of golden ears barely visible over the box in front of him, finally came into view. The ears belonged to Finnick, a diminutive fennec fox with a wicked hook, he seemed to be grumbling about the weight of the box. Finnick was older and the more devious of the pair, he often did things without consulting Nick, which at times led to some tension between the two. Finnick finally got to the stand and set the new box in front of is young... business partner. "Don't even start Nick, This box ain't exactly light", grumbling Finnick managed to rip the top off and pass a few collars onto the table. 

A bit peeved at being brushed off Nick gave a bit of a snarl and roughly grabbed at the collars. "It's fine I'm used to being passed off anyway, half the time it seems I'm only your partner when it's convenient to you'. Nicks smart tone set Finnicks ears off and faster than a snake his head shot out from the box and was up in Nicks face. grabbing the younger foxes shoulders he pulled him closer so they were almost muzzle to muzzle.

"I told you not to start with me, I ain't having another argument with you over our partnership. You ain't old enough to be doing deals anyway. I don't care if you don't like it. I'm the one with the van and street experience not you so shut up and look pretty" The words were sharp and biting, obviously, the shorter fox wasn't in the mood to argue and just wanted compliance. 

A sharp bristle passed the younger foxes body and his green eyes darken in anger and betrayal. "I'm not your servant Finnick, I'm supposed to be your partner. How am I supposed to learn the ropes if I'm being treated like a kid? News flash asshole, I'm not here to 'look pretty', I don't give a shit that you're the one with the van, I'm not just gonna sit here and have you walk all over me, and I don't care if you like that either"

Finnick stiffened too, he admitted Nick had a point but at this point in time the brat was being too big for his britches. The brat just had to have his nose stuck in all of Finnicks business, he couldn't just shut up and do as he was told. Upon retrospect, Finnick realized that he and Nick got along so well because they were very similar, of course, that also created some tension as they had different ideas of how this partnership was supposed to go. Nick immensely hated his lack of say in how things were run and was now starting to act out. looking around briefly he grabbed the younger foxes shirt and forcibly pulled him into the van, shutting the door behind him.

Yanking himself out of the rather forceful grip the younger fox looked murderous, "what the hell Finnick". He stood as tall as he could which funnily enough was actually taller than his older partner. 

"I SAID SHUT UP', Finnick was in Nicks' face, being rougher than he needed he pushed the smaller fox against the wall pinning him with a surprising amount of force. The look of fear and shock shook some of Finnicks hostility but he was on a mission now. "You don't seem to realize how this is going to work, so I'm going to spell it out for you. we are partners, yes, but I am the one who runs this business. You are too young, too naive, and too immature to handle all the bullshit you keep demanding. I'm getting sick and tired you you arguing with me over every little thing. So here's how things are going to happen, you're gonna be a good little kit and do as I tell you. You're going to sit out there at the table and sell these masks with me. You're not going to argue, or make demands of any kind, do you understand me".

Badly shaken by the threats, Nick couldn't seem to answer properly. Ever since Finnick became his business partner, boss, the younger fox seemed to be miserable. He was basically a pawn to Finnick, he started feeling like all the kindness and friendship the smaller fox showed him that night was a trick in order to get him here. The entire time Finnick was ripping into him Nick was getting more and more certain of his thoughts. Finally tired of being threatened and bullied the younger fox snapped. "Fuck you", Nick slapped Finnick with a surprising amount of force, "You never gave a shit about me, I'm just your free labor. You lied to me that night, you've always lied to me. Well I'm sick of it, I quit, find another person to screw over" With that Nick stormed past the stunned Fennec and jumped out the van.

Finnick had a bad feeling as he watched his partner tense up and draw in on himself, just as he finished letting his aggression out the younger fox lashed out in dark aggression. Accusing Finnick of using him Nick had slapped some sense into him. He listed to the vile accusations as Nick told him off and stormed out of the van. It took a few moments before the absurd situation finally registered to him. He ran to the edge of the door and started yelling. Nick, wait a minute you don't know what you're doing", jumping out of the van and slipping in his desperation to catch up to the other fox. 

"Get lost Finnick, I 'm not falling for it again" turning to leave, Finnick once again stood in front of Nick blocking his path. "Did you not hear me I quit, that means we're not partners anymore" Nicks' eyes seemed to flash in the darkened alleyway.

"Nick wait just a minute don't be so hasty. I am not using you, I never was using you. You're a kid Nick, a kid, I get that you want some freedom but you're not old enough. If you run out here you're going to get hurt. Please, let's talk about this". Finnick seemed desperate, his words had a worried edge to them.

Nick snarled in anger, "You use me Finn, I don't see how I could not understand that. You didn't seem to care if I got hurt when you slammed me into the van and screamed at me earlier, I'm sick of talking about this with you, every time I try you shut me down with that I'm too young bullshit".

Finnick flinched as he realized what he did, he didn't even think about if his little act earlier actually hurt Nick or not. "I'm just trying to look for you kid. I was just so frustrated at our fighting that I took it out on you when I shouldn't have. I just wanted you to understand".

"You're not my father Finnick!! You're supposed to be my friend and partner. I don't need you ordering me around, you can look after me fine without just using me. I literally have no say in anything, and I'm sick of it" If I'm worth anything to you, you'll pull your head out of your ass. I'm just asking for a chance to be more than your salesman", Nick was so frustrated he was storming back and forth paws waving in emphasis.

Ears flat against his back, Nicks words had a surprising effect on Finnick. He wasn't trying to be the kids' parent but he couldn't help it sometimes. He wondered what the kids' actual parents would have said... how they would have reacted to all this. With a sigh, he realized they were going to continue butting heads if some changes weren't made. Both of them were so headstrong that they couldn't continue this partnership in the way it was happening. Today taught him that Nick was at his limit and would leave if things continued. He gently reached forward and grabbed Nicks paws into his own.

Flinching at the hold Nick initially tried to pull away only to find himself pulled into the other foxes chest. It took a moment for the panic to subside, and even longer for him to realize what was happening. Finnick was hugging him, a strange weary shudder seemed to travel the span of his body. "I do care kid... I'm just real shit at showing it. You and I are a lot alike... I'm an orphan too remember, I don't know how these things work any better than you do. I'm trying, I don't seem to be doing a good job of it, but I'm trying. Please let's talk about this again... please".

Nicks' head dropped in guilt and tiredness, the argument seemed to take all the fight out of him. Looking down at the floor he took in Finnicks words, now understanding thast the fennec had as much lo lose as he did in this. After what seemed like a lifetime he slumped and leaned his head into Finnicks shoulder, "... Okay, I'll come back", reveling in the softer side of his friend, Nick couldn't help but hug him back. The world seemed to blur around the two as they lived in their own worlds, finally, Finnick pulled back. "Hey let's go back okay, I'll shut down the stand for today, I think we've had enough". being led back to the van the two of us sit here for a while basking in the silence. Halfheartedly sliding his claws across Finnicks side, Nick seemed to be in a world of his own. Thinking over the events of today and what it would mean for the two of them in the future.

The claws were actually surprisingly distracting, Finnick was having a real tough time keeping still. Sometimes it sucked being ticklish, and usually, he wasn't as bothered by it. But, for whatever reason, he was all sensitive today. Eventually, Nick hit a more sensitive spot, literally jumping out of his skin the fennec pulled away holding his sides. Nick looked very surprised, probably wondering why Finnick just jumped away from him. After a few moments of putting the context clues together, Nick slowly figured out Finnicks little secret. 

"You didn't tell me you were so ticklish Finnick" sliding forward Nick went behind his unwilling captive and used his bigger size to pull Finnick off his paws. "Tickle, tickle Finny" the words went through the captive fox like a knife, as soon as Nicks' paws slipped under his shirt it was game over, rich heavy laughter filled the van. Spending as much time as possible on Finnicks ticklish body as he could, he found a few sweet spots in his paws and bellybutton. Knowing that he could just overpower and tickle the snot out of the smaller fox filled Nick with a weird confidence. Eventually, he would tower over his older partner, but maybe just maybe, things weren't going to be so dab after all. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> How ticklish do you think Nick and Finnick really are?
> 
> Armpit -  
> Neck -  
> Ribs -  
> Chest -  
> Belly -  
> Abs -  
> Sides -  
> Bellybutton -  
> Waist -  
> Thighs -  
> Paws -


End file.
